


Do Hunters Like Bestiality?

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mentions of bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles manages to get kidnapped by some hunters and has to wait for a rescue. He needs to find something to entertain him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Hunters Like Bestiality?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters. Just a little bit of fun I came up with. Still wondering if I should write a porn scene for Derek and Stiles. Takes place before the nogitsune situation.

This is really starting to get old.

That’s what Stiles thinks as he strains against the ropes currently keeping him tied to a chair. He’s stuck in the middle of a small room with no windows and one iron door. His cheek hurts and he’s sure there’s dried blood creating a thin dark line on his chin. His head is also throbbing like crazy and his lungs ache every time he breathes. One man is currently keeping watch over him but he knows this isn’t the only guy who’s taken him hostage.

If he had to guess there’s at least four in total but he can only make those assumptions on the fact that this is the second time he’s been face to face with baldy in front of him. They’re taking turns keeping watch over him and only three others have been in this small space with Stiles.

Baldy, who he’s taken to calling George, stares at him with an intense glare and Stiles starts to wonder if he did something to him in a previous life for him to receive such an unfriendly look. And of course, Stiles being Stiles and in a situation where humor isn’t helpful in any way, has to say something in order to break the uncomfortable silence.

“So can you tell me what this whole thing is about? Like, why am I tied to a chair in this tiny room which, for the record, is a pretty sorry excuse for a hideout if that’s what you’re using it for. Did you even look around before choosing this place? There are probably millions of better hiding spots.”

“Shut up.” It’s quick and not all that threatening but with the way George is gripping his gun it makes Stiles think that he might actually get shot if he speaks again. That’s when another man walks in. He’s stubby and much shorter than George with a receding hairline and unshaven face. Stiles thinks he looks like a Bobby and that he looks comical next to George.

“Anything so far?” George is now handing the gun towards Bobby while the shorter man shakes his head. “Not a thing. Are we sure they’ll show up?”

“We did our research. If what we learned is correct then they should come running soon.” Bobby nods before George leaves and Stiles is now left with another man who he’s seen once already but was too out of it to actually look at. And again, his mouth just can’t seem to stay shut because while being held captive is fun and all, he needs to entertain himself somehow.

“So what are you guys planning exactly? Trying to use me to get some ransom money? Maybe a helicopter. Are you people fugitives? Oh, I know. You’re ex-zoo keepers who got caught screwing the animals and now you’ve formed your own bestiality cult while running from the cops. Am I right? I’m right aren’t I?”

“Not in the slightest.” Stiles shrugs and stares at the floor for a few seconds wondering if hunters even like bestiality. He then wonders just how long he’s actually been here. He knows these guys have only kidnapped him to get closer to drawing out this town’s most powerful werewolves and he’s sure acting like a fool won’t make them think that he doesn’t actually know anything and is just a normal high school kid who only worries about dating and acne scars instead of whether or not he’ll be attacked by a pack of werewolves or have to go hunting down camouflaging lizard people.

He’s still wondering why Lydia was still willing to be with Jackson after that but he’s over it now. Stiles just wishes he could have spent a little more time enjoying not dealing with anything trying to kill him for a few weeks instead of being taken hostage by hunters.

He tries to remember how he got here but the only thing that he can recall are blurry images and muffled noises. He’s pretty sure that he’s been gone for a while and that Scott and his dad are freaking out trying to find him. Derek is probably doing the same but Stiles knows that man is almost hopeless in a missing person’s case despite his heightened senses.

At this point though, Stiles is wishing Derek or Scott would show up because now the ropes are becoming uncomfortable and he’s sure his skin is already getting rubbed raw. However, he knows that even with super enhanced senses they won’t be able to find him right away. But again, he doesn’t know how long he’s been here.

A few more seconds and a new man comes into the room telling Bobby that they’ve showed up. Both men leave and Stiles sits there thinking one of his friends has finally found wherever they took him. At first he hears voices, the sounds muffled by the heavy door. He hears a voice that might be Scott followed by another much older and deeper voice.

And then a gunshot. It comes out of nowhere and he hears something clank against the door multiple times. There’s shouting and more gunfire and Stiles just sits there wondering who’s doing the shooting and if his friends are alright. Stiles begins to pull against the ropes a bit more, ignoring the flaring pain as the ropes burn his skin.

That’s when the door opens and in comes George. He’s bleeding, what looks like a bullet wound on his left leg and slash marks covering his stomach. There’s a good amount of blood coming from both wounds and Stiles is slightly impressed the guy hasn’t passed out or died yet. He closes the door and hobbles closer to where Stiles is still bound to his chair. A few more inches and he’s right in front of him, holding out his gun so it’s positioned right in front of Stiles’ face.

“We may not be able to kill those damn beasts but at least we can send them a farewell message.” The gun clicks and Stiles feels his chest tighten with fear. His eyes screw shut and he expects the man to fire at any moment but before he does the door bursts open and Derek stands there staring at the scene for a split second before roaring and throwing himself at the hunter.

They fall to the ground and Stiles has to crane his neck to be able to see what’s happening just out of sight. He hears grunts of pain, most likely George trying to fight against Derek. He then hears a loud bang, the gun having gone off and the bullet being imbedded into the ceiling. A few more grunts followed by a quiet scream and then silence.

“Are you alright?” Derek is next to him, blood covering his hands and shirt. Stiles stares at Derek for a moment before giving him a half-assed smile. “Oh, I’m just perfect sourwolf. Been doing nothing but sipping tea and eating crumpets with my new friends. We even played twister and watched some movies.”

“At least you still have your sarcasm because we all know that’s your best feature.”

“You know you love my witty quips.” Derek rolls his eyes before ripping through the ropes with his claws. Stiles assesses the damage done by the binds while Derek pulls Stiles towards the door. He cracks it open to make sure an enemy won’t see them and quickly pulls Stiles out of the room and towards the exit. Stiles sees Scott and Isaac hiding behind concrete pillars as they try not to get hit by the hunters’ bullets. That’s when Stiles sees that there were more than four of these guys but he can’t count how many.

Derek yells for the other two werewolves who quickly follow them outside and they all hop into Derek’s car before speeding away. Scott is fussing over Stiles the entire time, looking at his face, head, and anywhere else he can reach. Stiles pushes him away, stating that he is fine but Derek then decides to chime in saying that he was not and needed medical attention. Stiles knew he wasn’t going to win the fight so he sat back and stayed silent until they were at Derek’s loft.

“Isaac, go get me the first aid kit. Scott, get a blanket and some towels. Stiles-“

“Go sit on the couch. I got it, I got it.” Derek just shook his head as Stiles sat down and took off his shirt, letting Derek reach the dried blood that had managed to drip down onto Stiles’ chest. Isaac returned with the kit, handing it to Derek while Scott came back with a massive blanket and two hand towels. Derek grabbed one of the small towels and poured some rubbing alcohol onto the fabric before dabbing it onto Stiles’ lip. Stiles tried not to flinch at the burn but was unsuccessful and Derek scolded him to stay still.

“Hey, I would if that stuff didn’t feel like you were applying hot coals to my face.”

“If you keep squirming I just might.”

“Really know how to make a person feel better Derek.” Derek ignored the boy and continued treating his injuries, Scott and Isaac standing by one of the pillars. Some time passed before the first aid was complete and Scott took this opportunity to sit by his best friend who was now wrapped inside the blanket like a caterpillar. “Glad to have you back buddy.”

“Same here. You have no idea what it was like trying to get George or Bobby to talk to me.” Derek looked at Stiles as if the boy had gone insane. “Who?”

“The bald guy and the short guy. I gave them names since I had nothing better to do tied to that chair. But I did find out something.” Scott looked at him expectantly. “Like?”

“They’re not into bestiality.” The three werewolves looked at each other in utter disbelief which only made Stiles grin. Derek rubbed his temples as he shook his head. “Remind me why we went through the trouble of saving you.”

“You guys know you love me.” Isaac then raised his hand slightly then pointed at himself. “I actually don’t, Scott just asked me if I could help.” Stiles glared at the other teen before letting his head fall onto Scott’s shoulder and grinned. “At least Scott loves me and that’s all that matters.” Derek then threw his hands up, exasperated and pointed at himself. “Hey, I’m the guy that saved you from getting shot in the face and treated your wounds. Not to mention the guy you’re dating.”

“For which I am both grateful and very aware of and I will properly thank you later on after the children have left.”

“Actually, after hearing that the children are going to leave now.” Scott quickly got off the couch, letting Stiles’ head slip off his shoulder. He and Isaac walked towards the loft’s exit before he turned back towards his best friend. “I’ll talk to you later Stiles. Also, make sure you call your dad.”

“Will do.” They said their goodbyes and Derek took this chance to sit in the spot previously occupied by Scott and Stiles let his head also fall onto the older man’s shoulder. “Sorry if I made you worry.”

Derek shook his head. “So long as you’re safe it’s fine. Everyone else is relieved as well.” Stiles hummed in understanding before moving his body so that he was straddling Derek’s waist with the blanket now surrounding them both. “So do you want that thank you now or after we shower? Because let’s be honest, we both deserve to soak in some hot water after tonight.” Stiles pointed at both his injuries and the blood splattered all over Derek’s clothes. Derek smiled and pulled the smaller body closer. “You’re forgetting the third option.”

“Both at the same time? Alright but only if we actually use the soap to wash ourselves this time. I’m not having a repeat of our last ‘sex in the shower’ incident.”

“You always gotta spoil my fun don’t you?”

“Maybe.”


End file.
